Field of the Invention
The field of art to which this invention pertains is systems for transmitting coded information from an interrogator unit to a responsor unit and for receiving coded information from the responsor unit in such a way as to prevent an enemy from imitating or otherwise interfering with the exchange of information between the interrogator and responsor.